


An Unwanted Night

by Nithanghell



Series: Stilettos and Lace [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, Escort Service, Experimental writing, F/M, Prologue, Texting, Written Before Release, adding tags later, byleth is abused guys, its midnight i am sleepy, mention of Jeralt, r/niceguy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-11-02 13:37:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20765003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nithanghell/pseuds/Nithanghell
Summary: The Prologue to Stilettos and Lace. Byleth spends a night with an unwanted client whilst dealing with a text promising escape from her hell.





	An Unwanted Night

**Author's Note:**

> Just a heads up Byleth might be a little OOC but thats because I wrote the majority of this fic before the actual release of the game.  
Also this is my first time writing anything beyond kissing so like I'm sorry if its awkward ^^'  
Oh also the first chunk isn’t the most savoury scene, it’s pretty dark and not with who you expect  
~~~~~ Lines means that the dark part is over  
Enjoy?

Byleth was desperate and she hated it. Hated the situation she had been placed in and hated herself for doing this. Yet it was the quickest and easiest method to obtain money. Something that had never really been a true worry until her current situation.

Moaning softly, which was difficult to do already without her face half buried in silken sheets, she wished for the man to finish already. At least with her nose smothered, she wasn’t able to smell the decaying fog that seemed to lurk around him.

His sweaty meaty hands gripped her waist tightly as she continued to push and whimper for all she was worth. She grew breathless as his weight was forced down upon her. Breath close to gone, Byleth endured.  
"A-ah!" his nails dug painfully between her folds. She shuddered. Clearly he'd never used a nail clipper before.  
"You like that don't you whore?"  
Gritting her teeth, she nodded, deliberately cutting herself off with a moan. At least then she didn't have to answer him properly. Her pride had been bruised enough.

Something wet and greasy had begun its way down her neck, leaving tingling goosebumps in its wake, his disgusting hot breath forced beside her ear. She could feel it, smell it dissipate across her skin.  
'Endure it Byleth, just a little longer and he'll leave' she begged to herself, willing her walls to tighten.

Normally this wouldn’t have been such a problem. Encounters if the client ever asked for something like this were pleasurable to an extent to Byleth, not that she’d ever admit such a thing. It was just work like any other job, there was no problem with enjoying herself a little right? Except this wasn’t like any regular job. She just really needed the quick cash.  
A harsh slap stung the silence as sudden as red appear against her skin. It hurt. Tears raced down her cheek, a strangled cry forced its way through her throat as she buried her face against the mockingly soft mattress.

With a grunt and a thrust that almost knocked out the knees below her, he buried the rest of himself within her. She could never get used to the feeling, it felt so wrong. Dripping and soft, the girl shuddered in disgust as one feeling slowly left.  
His hands never left as he flipped her over. A second to admire everything before sweeping his sausage like digits across his body as if polishing a trophy. Though in this case the trophy was covered in grease and drool.

Slowly licking her lips, she slid a hand down her pale belly, glistening eyes never leaving the man. Massaging her lower regions gently, she made sure to give him an excellent view as he slowly dressed himself.  
"You were so good to me master" her lashes fluttered delicately while her eyes roamed him up and down. He seemed to like that as he chuckled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

‘At least someone is enjoying themselves.’ She thought bitterly. Continuing the show, she revelled in being free once more. The absent scent of sweaty gym socks was a brief relief she’d indulge herself with even if she reeked of it now.  
The repulsed girl couldn't help but brighten as he took out his phone, tapping harshly against the screen. This was what she had waited for.

The phone light, stark against the aged wallpaper and dull carpet of the hotel room.  
Sauntering over, she pressed her naked body against his thick arm. "If master gives me money, I can buy a beautiful ring to remember him by," her innocent doe like eyes enraptured his. The soft ding from his phone confirmed that he had just tipped her an extra two-hundred which made all her pain both mental and physical worth it. Right?

His grungy fingers roughly dishevelled her teal strands causing her to yelp once more in pain.  
"Perhaps if you'll meet me a second time I'll pay extra," wiggling his eyebrows he continued, "After all that's all you women are good for anyways and next wear something more expensive. Dolls like you should be dressed properly and less, it’s better for my eyes’.

There was an attempt at a soft kiss on the cheek. It felt more like an overactive puppy escept significantly less adorable but with the same amount of slobber. Hiding her shaking hands behind her bare back she guided him towards the door.  
Fake adoration donned her like a steely veil. Thankfully he fell for it and through the door as she locked it shut.  
"I can't handle another goodbye kiss," she sighed, the faint trickle of liquid ruined any moment of respite as she beelined it for the bathroom.

It took the large majority of her will power not to throw herself into the steaming streams of water. She had learnt from her first visit that only scolding hell would greet her if she didn’t patiently let the shower run for a while.  
‘Never again’ she told herself, watching the water pour and the steam rise steadily. The dense white clouds provided natural cover over the mirror, its judging gaze swept coldly against her back, unable to see the bruised and battered front. There was no one to see her in this state now except the person with her back to the mirror. She didn’t believe she had the strength to meet their eyes. This wasn’t her…was it?

Her life felt so hollow but it was not at its end yet. Sighing she entered the water. Byleth took brief joy in the cascading waterfalls erasing away everything that had just happened. Soothing warmth replaced the chills across her back. What had she been thinking?  
She was just as desperate as the man who had left it seemed.

She knew it was a better practice to only see a client once, its how the older girls avoided breaking hearts that were never wanted. It was just easier to see them once. Less commitment, less anger and less risk. The only downside was not running out of clients. Having never lived in a city before of hundreds and thousands of people such an idea seemed ridiculous.  
Endless men of all sorts stacked neatly between each chatroom box. All waiting and eager, wanting and hopeful. Conversation and comfort she could provide but commitment was another issue entirely. By abiding to her contract advising against being paid twice by the same client she had managed to dodge quite a few bullets. Even with the excellent reviews, her clients trickled slowly before drying up completely.  
And so like many others she updated her bio. Ticked that box. A box that held more weight behind it then anything she had done before.  
And with that special kind of comfort offered, the tides picked up once more.

Angry droplets splattered against the steamed glass cover. Her eyes stung from the viscous soap or from trembling tears.  
She hadn’t wanted to miss paying her rent this month, not after all the hassle it took to obtain it. After all she had to keep her word else she’d be living on the streets fending for herself. Getting home would be even harder then.

The blue shampoo bottle shook in her hands. Byleth had been too desperate.  
What was she doing? Her bank account filled but her soul a little lighter than before.

It was a stupid move to have accepted the invitation so quickly and she was not one to do such a thing. Not usually. Just, time was tight. Her clients few. Byleth just could not afford to meet him in person first before moving onto business.

The bruised girl made sure she was clean. Cleaner than clean. Cleaner than all the things that had happened tonight so that she could forget and put it behind her. It wasn’t a bad habit she assured herself. After all if she could not forget how was she to move on?  
Her fogged up appearance in the mirror seemed to agree. Hot shower or no, it didn’t fix her bushy bunched up locks nor the black and blue beginning to surface against her milky white porcelain. Quickly she grabbed a nearby towel, making sure not to leave the water on again this time.  
Forgetting was easy but she still needed time.

Goosebumps rippled across her arms as the air cooled. Byleth half expected for him to still be behind the rickety bathroom door. Ready to grab her again, threatening her life. She’d collapse on the bed if it didn’t remind her so much of him.  
Ding.  
Unconsciously her body jumped to push the horrible device away from her. The source of all her misfortune and…income. She bit her lip. It couldn’t have been that guy again, surely not? She didn’t even remember his name.

A sharp hiss of pain escaped her as her fleeting hand caught a knot within her hair. She had yet to block his number. Only a precaution she took for the more clinger clients. There was the rare occasion that clients had actually been fairly polite. Byleth would have been lying if she said she didn’t like the occasional expensive dinner…even if it did go against her personal rule of meeting them only once. That however was reserved for her favourite clients. The contract stated that the rule was only there to protect their staff and she saw the use in it. Despite its slight inconvenience. Thankfully they had also provided her a work number and well she’d never been so thankful to have a work number before. Especially in this line of work.

There was an audible gulp as she reached for the device. Bracing herself against the side of the bed, she stared at the glowing screen. What horrors did it hold this time? That wasn’t the best attitude to have if it was a potential client but at least they couldn’t see her expression. The messages were like lottery tickets and right now she hated playing it.

I would like to invite you to a  
formal party held by my relations  
I will forward you the invitation  
should you accept and I’m willing to  
pay triple if your performance is  
as convincing as your reputation  
entails

This wasn’t anything new though the vagueness of the entire situation made her hair rise. Could it be a practical joke? The message hadn’t mentioned her name so perhaps it was some sort of spam? If her eyes weren’t glued to ‘triple’ she would have rolled them. No mental calculations were needed to figure out that tripling her usual price would have just about covered her rent for the month excluding other bills but still…

Would you be willing to meet up  
Before the party date to discuss  
the details of what you require? It’s  
all a little vague. I have been to  
a fair share of formal parties  
So I do have some experience.

Pacing the room for her clothes, she waited anxiously. It was an unspoken truth that someone like her would have never acquired invitations without being invited as someone else’s arm warmer.

That’s fine. Would tomorrow at 1pm  
at Mittle’s Cafe suffice?  
Should you accept I will need you  
to act as natural as possible.

Uncomfortably her heart slammed against her chest.

Tomorrow.

She could already feel the approaching headache as it marched against her temple. It was certainly not the strangest request but it seemed she’d never get the timing right for anything. Reluctantly Byleth accepted, her head would throb in the morning but this was several steps closer towards escaping the irrational world she had trapped herself in.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the end. I'll try to update because honestly, we need Edelgard but school has me chained to the ground.
> 
> On a more serious note, what did you think of it?


End file.
